US Military
Briefing The US Military are the most prominent and encountered faction in-game. You, and many other's often refer to the Soldiers dispatched by the Helicopters as Grunts, or hostile soldiers ordered by a higher command to kill you. Anyways, grunts are average, easy to kill enemies that are only annoying or difficult to dispatch of when in groups. Lone soldiers are easy to kill. They are randomly armed with different weapons. Either 870 Remington, M16, or an M79. Units They are composed of some powerful units... Such as choppers even! *Soldiers *APC *M-48 *Huey *Truck *B-52 *F-4 Due to my extreme laziness of not wanting to create independent pages for the units listed above, I shall list them here, AWAY! Grunt Standard and most encountered unit, they are either seen in groups or alone. They are also the most annoying unit when encountered with M79's. Grunts are almost always dispatched by Hueys, or atleast once by an APC. The grunt is a sworn enemy, and will attack you and Barney always after 0600 Hours, the following day, especially with fellow Mike troops. APC Witnessed during the start of the game during the frist Truck Ride and just once in action in the Military Complex. Basically these are used for the deployment of Grunts and/or other's. But due to the lack of intelligence by the non-existant driver, it only delivers troops. Non interactive ones are seen parked on numerous places while in the Truck with Barney. M-48 The M-48 Patton is an American tank that appears in the mod. It is only seen once, and is operated b ythe US Army. You only see the M-48 when it destroys the barricade in the road as you leave besides Lhong Dhongs compound. Huey The Huey is a very difficult and awesome aircraft featured in the game. It holds Hellfire rockets,Dual Miniguns on each side and/or a Machine gunner on the Dock.These magnicifent "things" aid in the cover and support of grunts or units on the ground by attacking the player's team. They are also used in dispatching Grunts, as explained earlier. The player can ride in a Huey during the start of the game, with the exception of Napalm Edition, however. Truck The Truck is the most popular vehicle and used vehicle by Barney. The player will ride in the Truck with him many times, to relocated to different areas for different missions. Sadly, the player lacks the intelligence to operate it, nor drive it. Unlike previous units, the truck is unarmed, making it vulnerable unless the player hops out and uses a weapon to defend it. It is only seen driven by Barney. B-52 The infamous bomber, the B-52 is only glimpsed on the boat ride on the river to the Temple. It is never used, heard or even thought about before.It is seen crashed in the bank of the River with a missing wing. So that's pretty much it. F-4 The only other interactive plane, which is only seen and heard a few times during the game. In It is often used by the Army for Napalm Strikes and Bombing, which is seen in-game. These aircraft can't be shot down, nor even touched. There amazing speed, or just lack of a model file excludes this from ingame otherwise. Either way, it is a important and reliable aircraft that is just totally awesome as said by me.